godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories: Blake
Complete Name: Blake Jhonson Gender: Male Hair: Short black Eye color: Crimson Brown Born in: Old London, United Kingdom. Appearence: He wear's a Samurai-like black pants, a black shirt and a green overcoat. When in Battle he use Millitar Glasses with a mask covering his mouth. Age: 20 God Arc's: First one: Long Blade - Assault Gun - Tower Shield Second One: Changeable - Changeable - Changeable Blood Art: Outrage Onslaught P0 Bias Factor Power: Apparently is turn Aragami transformed God Eater's back into a human. Blood Power: Aura Impulse Blake is a very calm and lonely person with a Deep desire of revenge, Blake joined Fenrir at 2120 he was the youngest God Eater to join Fenrir, an dark past haunt him after the he lost his lover: Summer and his sister: Claire after that he became incapable to feel feelings and was considered years ago an sociopath, years after he learned to simulate fellings to cover his past and actual state. He is one of the last God Eaters remaining after the Great Fall later, Blake discover that he its a artificial human shaped Aragami, Created to be a Perfect God Eater with the P0 bias factor, later he got an need to "devour" other Aragami's energy. His Blood Art is Outrage Onslaught. Powerfull but, it increase the killer instinct of the user until it will begin to be irrational and attack another God Eater's and human's even, Yet Blake dont know how to control it and he will use it only if it's really needed. Blake is a byproduct of the Re-Genesis project, he born from a Aragami named Faora but his birth killed her thereafter. Blake was very cold and free from human fellings until Henry adoption, thanks to the Jhonson family and Summer, Blake found his human side, but that changed after the disaster that killed Summer and Claire. His current mental state is unknown. Relationship's: Henry Jhonson: Henry is Blake father that was a God Eater before him. Henry adopted Blake even knowing about his past, treating Blake as part of the family. James Jhonson: Blake's uncle, In the past he went with Blake in several missions. With his outstanding records, he served as a role-model of God Eater to Blake in the past. Claire Jhonson: Blake's newer sister, Claire was an very energetic child and she really cares about her brother, Her death was one of the reasons that change Blake forever. She died in 2122, Jack Jhonson: Blake's Grandfather, Blake only know Jack by the histories that Henry told about him. Jack also are the creator of the Underground City. Summer Hopeworth: Blake's lover, She was an very kind and compreensive woman, and she means everything to Blake and she was his source of hope and humanity, but after her death, Blake changed forever. She died in 2122. Mayra Redwell: Blake used to not trust her, but that changed over the time. Blake consider her trustworthy. Mya Redwell: Mya like Blake as her brother, Blake reminds his younger sister when he look at her. Paul Redwell: First time they have met, Paul was transformed into Susano'o and fought against Blake. But Blake managed to defeat him, and before killing him he transformed him back into a human discovering one of his P0 powers, After that they have to fight another Aragami making a successful teamwork, Now they have become Battlefield Comrades. Category:Blog posts